we begin with once upon a time
by Trylan Aire
Summary: /collection of unrelated drabbles revolving around Fairy Tail crack ship couples/ accepting request/
1. the shadow and the dead girl

**So let's all just pretend for a moment that midway into the GMG, there is a little celebration party, and all guilds are required to attend.**

**Warning: Crack couple**

**..**

_we begin with once upon a time_

..

Among the mass chaos that was an absolute guarantee with the arrival of Fairy Tail, she had slipped into his peripheral. She was softer than the rest, her eyes bright with a kindness and gentleness that was quite rare in the Guild with a reputation for destruction. She weaved through the crowd, all smiles and bright, sapphire blue eyes he followed throughout the masses.

She paused at a group, her gaze lingering on the Salamander boy, her smile just a bit too eager, her cheeks reddening at the slightest flicker of his eyes. He then noted the miniscule change in her gait, a nearly undetectable sag of her shoulders, a clouding in her impossibly blue eyes when the Celestial mage called the Dragon slayer's attention her way. She edged away, her smile only slightly curled down as she slipped away from her Guild.

His eyes traced over her retreating form, noting the way her fingers laced together almost immediately. He wondered how long she had had to hold her own hand. Her smile, however, remained as she swept passed the drunken Alberona woman, past her smiling sister. He heard her give excuses, claiming a need for fresh air and quiet. She insisted she go alone, and as she spoke she smiled. She had a habit of hiding behind that smile. Then, she disappeared in the crowds, her small figure melding in with the rest. He stood suddenly, a sudden urgency overcoming him. He tossed an excuse to his partner, almost immediately stalking away once the sentence was uttered.

He followed her trail, inhaling her unique scent of peppermint through the opposing odors. She had been true to her word, escaping out into the night. He released the breathe he had held in his chest at the sight of her pale hair showing like a beacon in the dark bleakness of the outside world. Slowly, he approached her.

She was leaning over the balcony, her chin resting on the heel of her palm. Her gaze were on the stars that peppered across the night sky. "May I ask what you are so interested in?" he spoke up. He saw her shift slightly, a small gasp escaping her lips as her head swung around to face him. Her cheeks filled with color and she stood straight, the crown of her head hardly level with his chin.

"_O-Oh_." She breathed, narrow eyebrows pulling together. She studied him for a moment before returning to her prior state. He noticed the small curve of that smile return. "The stars. They remind me of another place." She stated, her tone a bit lovelorn and dreamy.

"Edolas." He clarified. Her eyes lifted to meet his and she nodded, the smile fading. They were silent for a moment, he heard the blood roaring in her veins, her breath hitch. He turned his attention to the sky. "I heard about Fairy Tail's escapades there."

The smile shifted and she allowed a breathy laugh to escape her parted lips. "Yes." She cocked her head to the side, her brows pinched together.

"You're Rogue." She said suddenly. He nodded, slightly amused at the pride he felt in her recognition. Her eyes flickered over his face once more, the corners of her lips pulling up. "Sabertooth's Shadow dragon slayer." She continued.

"And your name?" he questioned. Her fingers curled around the granite pillars of the balcony. Her eyes flit down to her shoes. "Lisanna." She said quietly.

"Lisanna Strauss."

It fit- her resemblance to the older Strauss siblings clearer to him now. "I'm their little sister." She said, her shoulders shrugging involuntarily.

He studied the young girl's face.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked suddenly. Her eyes widened, the blue becoming so much clearer and bright. The smile returned, wider this time, the pink of her lips curling over white teeth.

"I would _love_ to."

….

**So that happened. **

**This is the first installment to a collection of unrelated drabbles and one shots. **

**Feel free to submit requests, I make no promises that your ideas will be used, however. **

**Thank you. **


	2. the gentleman and the drunk

...

Its quite unfair, really. Its as if she was not even aware of the effects she had on the men around her. She tipped her chin back, revealing the smooth creamy skin of her throat, her plump lips pressing to the bottle in her hand. He swallowed, his eyes lowering to his clenched fists. He silently chastised himself. He was a gentlemen. He was not one of the weak men that fell on their knees before her.

Her laughter, loud and booming, echoed through the guild- and the hairs on the nape of his neck stood at the sound. His dark eyes returned to her. She sat at the bar, leaning oh-so casually against the table tops, countless empty mugs around her elbows. He frowned, his brows pinching together at the sight of the alcholol loving man who sidled up to her. She sent a smirk the man's way, and ignored his attempts at courtship.

He felt a sick satisfaction from her obliviousness. Her gaze swept across the Guild- and for a fleeting moment he felt the violet pools bore into him- as if she saw right through him. He felt a strange clenching sensation in his chest as her gaze paused on him. Her lips curled up, and she lifted her brown bottle into the air, and sent him a wink. She slammed the empty mug onto the bartop, and stood, flicking a strand of thick brown curls over her shoulder.

"Hey, handsome." she greeted, taking a seat in front of him. His lips opened to talk- but his voice failed him. She smiled, leaning over the table. He scolded himself as his eyes lingered on her substansial cleavage that was heaved on the table. He cleared his throat. "H-Hello."

Her eyes flickered back to the bar, where the men were staring after her. Her lips curled up at the ends and she returned her attention. "Wanna' give these boys a show?" she quipped, her head cocked to the side. He blinked.

"I-...excuse me?" Before he could inquire about her intentions, she leant across the table, her hand hooking behind his head and knotting into his pale emerald hair. Her lips pressed to his and she tasted like the alchohol she poisoned herself with everyday. She released him after a moment, and stood.

She sent a wink his way. "We'll be in touch, pretty boy."

...

Can you guess what crack pairing that was?

_Cana and Freid. _

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. the stripper and the bookworm

_For symfietea._

_..._

The little bluenette was, without a doubt, the most intelligent girl he had ever met. She possessed little physical attributes that he would typically seek out in a woman, though her ability to lift books nearly as large as her own body was quite impressive. She was impossibly short, her chin reached just past his elbow, and the tips of her unruly cyan hair curled up in the most unattractive of ways.

She had an almost magnetic pull, however. Her exuberant, optimistic behavior was contagious, a smile was almost always on her pink lips. The ice make mage dismissed his attraction to her. She was a child hood friend, and he was simply attracted to her lively personality.

Yet over the next few weeks, he sought out each and every bookstore he had heard the script mage gush about. He found himself straining his eyes, studying each and every book cover, in search of a single book he had heard he talking about the day before.

He had overheard the bluenette and Lucy speaking about a book by their mutual favorite author. He had only caught a few words, including the name and it's author, he had not needed much after that. The dark haired man impatiently stuffed his fists into his pockets, his hands were itching to pull off the jacket and thin white shirt he had donned that morning. He supposed stripping in a public library was not the wisest thing to do when you were in need of librarian's assistance.

The greying old woman had smiled at his request. "Ah, yes. We have many request about that book. I do have one left in stock." she allowed.

He nodded stiffly, and accepted the book. He tucked it into his jacket, grunting under his breath about doing this out of kindness. The ice make mage stalked back to the Guild, his brows pulled together. He walked stiffly to where the petite bookworm was seated at the bar, across from Mirajane.

He pulled the book out from his pocket and thrust it in front of her. Her doe eyes widened in surprise.

"_Gray_!" she gasped. And damn it all she looked _so_ happy.

"I had a copy, heard you and Lucy talking about it." he muttered out an explanation. A wide smile curled up her lips.

"Thank you! This- this is _amazing_!" she laughed. He tilted his chin away from her, drawing his gaze from the gushing, pink cheeked script mage.

"It's just a book." he managed


	4. the thunder god and the raven girl

_For Queen Cana_

The change in her was quite positive, refreshing even. Raventail's mark had been deleted from her skin, though no other Guild had offered her a home. Her reputation was far too prominent. She walked down the streets with her interlaced fingers clutched to her chest, her dark crimson eyes downcast. Though she smiled now. The fear induced smile she wore at the Games had gone now, replaced by the subtle pull of the corners of her lips, the slight reveal of her white teeth .

She walked through Magnolia often, she was often found in the parks, or resting on a bench. For someone with such nervous energy, she would sit and simply watch the goings on.

"I think we should invite her." the blonde Stellar Mage had insisted. "We've had enemies join our Guild, and now look at all of us! We're nakama. We can help her."

Markarov had listened intently to Heartfiflia's appeal, and finally spoke. "We have welcomed our enemies before. We will accept Miss Corona into Fairy Tail," he conceded, "however, I want you to tell her Laxus." He instructed his grandson.

The blonde man snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why me?" he asked roughly.

"The last time you faced Flare you defeated her and your Father. If it is you, she will truly know she is being welcomed."

Laxus grunted as he donned his heavy coat. He passed by the smaller blonde, and lumbered out of his Guild. Laxus had seen the girl in Magnolia quite often, though no words had passed between the two. She would see him, her eyes would lower and she would stop, as if bracing herself. It only occurred to him then that the only action she received from a Dreyar was a swift strike.

He found her in the park, her wide scarlet eyes half lidded. "Cornona," he grunted. She did not react immediately. Her chin tucked a bit lower and her fingers wound into the blue skirt he was sure Heartfilia had given her.

"H-Hello." her voice was small, rasping, as if it had not been used in weeks. His eyes lowered, a frown marring his features.

"I'm not going to hit you." he said suddenly. Her lips parted, and she tilted her chin up to fully look at him.

"How did you get that scar?" she questioned softly. His brows pulled together. "Why the fuck are you asking me something like that?" he snarled.

Her fingers moved and toyed with the strap of her crimson top. She dragged the sleeve down slightly, and her finger traced over a familiar looking lightning shaped scar. "I have one too. Mine was from Iv-" she visibly cringed at speaking his name, "_h-him. _I-I'm sorry."

"Markarov wants you to join Fairy Tail."

The corners of her lips twitched just slightly up at that. "Oh."

"You coming or what?"

She stood, and nodded. She followed him in silence for a moment, before she took a large step to match his strides.

"Thank you." she stated, her voice a bit larger this time. He shrugged off her thanks.

"Wasn't me, it was the old man."

"N-Not for just this. Thank you…for stopping him, I-I don't know what else he would have done…to me." she finished. .

His studied the crimson haired woman. She had been a victim of Ivan's abuse even longer than Laxus had. He identified the fading bruises on her bare arms, the scars dotting up her wrists and shoulders. Her hair as plaited neatly down her back, it was a refreshing change from the drastic twin braids she had previously worn under Ivan.

"Tch. Just don't make a big deal out of it."


End file.
